


I Ruff You

by DoodleGirl



Series: Haikyuu Shapeshifter au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal lover Kageyama, Couch Cuddles, Dog Shoyou is too cute for Kageyama's heart, Dogs, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Shoyou is a pomeranian, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Tragic anime backstory™, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: Kageyama rescues a starving dog. Turns out that dog is a shapeshifter that lost his family. Kageyama can't leave him, and feelings develop.Pomeranian shapeshifter Hinata~





	I Ruff You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got carried away with this fic. I honestly didn't want to stop. I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama Tobio loves animals. He finds dogs and cats and birds adorable, loving practically every species of animal. Rodents are cute, reptiles are fascinating, birds are beautiful, and mammals are furry and soft. Kageyama loves them all, especially dogs. However, there's only one problem. 

Animals hate him. 

Every stray cat he tries to pet hisses and scratches. Every dog barks and runs away. Rabbits, hamsters, and mice struggle in his grip. Even birds simply perched on a nearby tree fly away from him. 

It frustrates him to no end. 

So that's why, when Kageyama comes across a stray dog, he almost walks away from it. He knows what will happen, has experienced it many times. He'll try to help, but the dog will bite and growl, running away from him. This dog, however, seems to be unconscious. It's small and mostly orange, it's paws and stomach white. It looks like a pomeranian, but he isn't sure.

Kageyama tilts his head, wondering what he should do. Is the dog okay? Maybe it passed out from hunger? It looks like a stray, it's fur dirty and matted. It's small and vulnerable, and... is it shivering? Kageyama knows he had to do something. He can't just leave it here.

Taking off his jacket, Kageyama gently scoops the animal up. It whines softly, causing Kageyama to flinch. Is it going to wake up? Once determined it won't wake, Kageyama starts walking. He's cautious, not moving too much in case he disturbs the dog. 

It takes him longer than usual to get home since he is walking slower, but once inside he gets right to work. He sets the dog down on the couch, replacing his jacket with a blanket. He should probably wait for it to wake up before he does anything. It'll most likely want some food when it does wake, though. 

Kageyama heads into his kitchen. What does he have that dogs can eat? Tuna? No, that's for cats. What about the leftover chicken from yesterday's dinner? Yeah, that should work. He opens the fridge and takes the chicken out, putting it in the microwave to heat up. It seems like forever, but it's finally done, and he takes it out. 

There's a loud whine from the living room, and Kageyama rushes out immediately. The dog is awake and looking around frantically, probably wondering where it is. Kageyama walks up to it and holds up his hands. 

"It's okay, you're okay." The dog notices him and yelps, ears flattening against its head. 

Kageyama frowns and sighs. It's just like all the others. However, this dog is already in his house, and there's no turning back. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He backs up to seem less threatening. 

The dog whines, curled into the corner of the couch. Kageyama keeps it in his sight as he slowly backs up into the kitchen. He doesn't want it to run away, because then he'll have to chase it around the house. 

Kageyama manages to grab the plate of heated up chicken and bring it into the living room without the dog trying to escape. Its nose twitches as it starts to smell the food, but it makes no attempt to come closer. Setting the plate down next to the dog, Kageyama backs up and sits on the floor a ways away from the couch. 

The dog eyes him for a moment before turning to look at the food. It sniffs it, licking its lips. It looks like it doesn't exactly trust what has been brought to it, but hunger takes over and it starts to eat. Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief, happy it chose to eat. He watches the dog chow down on its meal, seemingly much better. As it eats, Kageyama starts to scooch forward, getting closer and closer to the animal. 

He's right next to it when the dog finally notices him. It flinches, but doesn't retreat. Kageyama takes this as progress, so he slowly lifts his hand. The dog continues to eat, but keeps a watchful eye on Kageyama's hand. As his hand gets closer, the dog's ears fold back and it shrinks a little, but still doesn't move. Kageyama's eyes widen as his fingers touch its orange fur. 

He's petting a wild animal. A stray dog is letting Kageyama Tobio pet it. Kageyama is overwhelmed with emotions, and he suddenly wants to cry. He wants to hug this dog, wants to rub its belly and teach it tricks. He wants to sleep with it cuddled against his side, wants to take it for walks and show it off to the world. 

Kageyama is in love with this dog. 

He really does cry. Tears fall, some landing on the fur under his hand. The dog glances at him and flinches when it sees his face. Can it tell how Kageyama is feeling? Certainly not. Wiping his eyes, Kageyama continues to pet the dog. It's fur would probably be really soft if it was clean. Right now, it's covered in dirt and it's fur is matted. 

"You need a bath." Kageyama says, the dog's ears pricking up when it hears the word 'bath'. 

"Huh. Do you know what a bath is? It's something you really need, cause you stink." The dog makes a sound like it's offended. Kageyama wants to laugh. 

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." 

Kageyama stands up and walks to his bathroom. He turns on the water, waiting for it to heat up. Once it's warm, he returns to the living room. The dog is done eating, and it didn't move. 

"Please don't bite me..." Kageyama says under his breath as he gently picks the dog up. 

Of course, it struggles in his grip, but doesn't bite thankfully. Kageyama brings it to his bathroom, prepared for it to fight him once he gets to the bathtub. 

It doesn't quite fight him, but it does struggle more. Kageyama sets it down in the tub, kneeling in front of it. He rolls up his sleeves and grabs the shower head. The dog yips and tries to run away, but Kageyama holds it down. He turns on the shower head and starts to wet the dog's back. It whines loudly and struggles a bit but doesn't flail or bite. 

Eventually, the dog stops struggling and allows Kageyama to wash him. With no dog shampoo, Kageyama had to use his own, but not before he checked to see if it was harmful to dogs. The bathtub is way dirty by now. He'll definitely have to clean it, but right now, it's the dog that needs to be cleaned. 

Kageyama lathers the dog in soap, discovering that it's a boy in the process. The dirt feels gross under his fingernails, but it'll be worth it.

He starts to rinse the dog off when it shakes, spraying water and soap all over Kageyama. He yelps and grumbles, glaring at him. 

"Dumbass." 

With his shirt wet, there is no point in keeping it on. Kageyama leans away from the tub and starts to take off his shirt, but is startled by the dog yelping loudly and turning around. It's like he is embarrassed by seeing Kageyama shirtless. That's adorable. 

Kageyama continues to wash the dog, rinsing it off completely. He rinses out the tub before turning the water off, grabbing a towel. By now, the dog seems to have given up with struggling, and calmly allows Kageyama to wrap it up in a towel. Kageyama dries the dog off, rubbing its fur the other way to speed it up. 

The dog shakes itself again, it's fur fluffing up to become poofy. Kageyama blinks, staring at the ridiculous angles its fur is standing in. He lets out a laugh. 

"You look like a lion. Or maybe the sun with how bright your fur is." 

The dog barks. 

"I should name you..." Kageyama figures that if this dog is going to stay with him for a bit, he might as well name it. 

"Hmm... Inu?" 

The dog makes a face. 

"Fluffy?"

It growls. 

"Chibi?"

There's an angry bark. 

"Maybe Stubborn Dumbass?" 

They glare at each other, the dog puffing out its chest. 

"Well then how about Shoyo? Since you're like a ball of sunshine." 

The dog's eyes light up and it bounces, barking. 

"I'm guessing you like that. Shoyo it is, then." Kageyama smiles softly.

Shoyo barks again, shaking once more. Kageyama chuckles and grabs his shirt, finding it already dry. He puts it back on, Shoyo watching him. Kageyama gives him a look. 

"What are you looking at? Stop it, it's weird." 

Shoyo starts to move closer, slowly but surely. Kageyama watches him, not daring to move in case he makes Shoyo change his mind. Shoyo gets right next to Kageyama's legs then plops down, his muzzle on top of his knee. Kageyama's face flushes and he suddenly really wants to cry. 

An animal had willingly put itself next to him. 

Kageyama is definitely keeping this dog. 

~~..~~

"Come on, Shoyo, eat the damn food. God, why are you so picky?" Kageyama huffs and pushes the bowl closer to Shoyo. 

Shoyo looks away from it, refusing to eat. He won't eat dry dog food and he won't eat wet dog food. Kageyama is getting pissed. He wasted money getting those. 

"You were a stray, so all you ate was probably garbage, so..." Kageyama sighs. "I don't want you to starve, so I'll just heat you up some bacon for now." 

Shoyo yips happily, dashing into the living room and jumping onto the couch. Kageyama sighs again and gets to work, taking out a package of bacon. He's glad Shoyo has warmed up to him. He no longer tries to run away, but he does still flinch slightly when Kageyama tries to pet him. 

The microwave beeps, signaling the bacon is done. Kageyama opens it up and immediately smells deliciousness, now wanting some for himself. He turns around when he hears a bark, and sees Shoyo happily wagging his tail and looking up at him. Kageyama stares for a bit, then takes a piece of bacon and quickly eats it. 

Shoyo flips. 

He barks and yips angrily, jumping against Kageyama's legs. He's trying to make himself look intimidating, but Kageyama thinks he looks adorable. It almost makes him want to eat another piece just to see what he would do. He picks up another piece and Shoyo growls. Kageyama chuckles and bends down to give the bacon to the angry dog, who snatches it out of his hand. 

"Cute." 

Shoyo puffs out his chest and turns around, eating his bacon. Seems like calling him cute makes him flustered. 

Kageyama sets down the plate of bacon and heads into the living room. He'd love to just watch Shoyo eat, but he left a bag of chips open on the couch and he doesn't want them to go stale. He grabs the chips and closes them up, but pauses when he hears a scraping noise. He looks to his left and sees Shoyo dragging his plate of food into the living room. Kageyama watches as Shoyo plops down next to him then continues to eat. 

An arrow has gone through Kageyama's heart. 

Shoyo wants to eat next to him. He doesn't want to be alone. He actively sought out Kageyama's company. 

The tears come before he can stop them. Shoyo notices and yips. Kageyama wipes his eyes and sniffles. 

"You're the first animal to enjoy being next to me... I--" He falls onto the couch, wiping the seemingly unstoppable flow of tears. 

Shoyo barks and jumps, scrambling his little legs onto the couch. He crawls onto Kageyama's lap and sits, barking once more. Kageyama stares for a second before tears gush from his eyes. He doesn't try to stop them, too shocked to move. Shoyo seems to panic and licks his tears away, but it only makes it worse. 

Kageyama's heart is about to burst. He's going to die. Write on his gravestone 'cause of death: overflow of emotions from dog'. This dog is going to be the death of him. There is no way he's letting Shoyo go. 

Kageyama grabs Shoyo and hugs him, Shoyo yelping in surprise. Kageyama is so lonely since he lives by himself. Company is uncommon, and he doesn't have many friends since he has a hard time connecting with people. 

"I want you to live with me... I don't want you to go. I'm so lonely..." 

In front of others, Kageyama would never act like this. However, in the silence of his home, no one is here to judge him. He's allowed to cry, to let down his guard down. Now he has Shoyo, who is definitely going to help with his loneliness. 

Shoyo lets out a whine and allows Kageyama to hug him. Once calmed down, Kageyama lets go of the dog and sits up. He wipes his eyes and blows his nose, breathing deeply to calm himself. 

"...sorry." Kageyama was an emotional mess. He always keeps most of his emotions locked, and when that lock breaks it's a flood. 

Shoyo barks, and Kageyama smiles. 

He already loves him. 

~~..~~

Living with Shoyo is so far amazing. Coming home from school everyday to a yipping ball of fluffy sunshine is the best. Kageyama didn't know if Shoyo was barking because he wanted food, or if he was happy his owner was home. He likes to believe it was the latter. 

After getting Shoyo some food (he refuses to eat dog food, so Kageyama has to make him chicken and the like), Kageyama would head to his room where he would attempt to study. He never got far, never has gotten far. He gives up only after a couple minutes. It's even worse now with Shoyo jumping on his leg and distracting him. Not like he ever did much studying anyway. 

At night, Shoyo would jump onto Kageyama's bed, snuggling up next to him. It was just as Kageyama had pictured, and the first time it happened made him almost cry again. Kageyama wakes up each morning with an arm wrapped around soft fur and a wet nose in his face. He couldn't ask for anything better. 

Leaving for school is harder than ever with Shoyo here. He whines, begging Kageyama not to go. Kageyama does everything in his power to resist him, but it still breaks his heart every time. He's a 3rd year in high school, so he can't afford to miss any days. 

Life with Shoyo is good. Kageyama never knew having a dog would be so much fun. 

On the second week of owning a dog, Shoyo became sick. It was barely noticeable at first, simply Shoyo not being as hyper as normal. Then it escalated to him eating less, and spending much more time sleeping. He started to look sick, and his nose was dry, meaning there is definitely something wrong. By the third day of sick puppy, Kageyama is getting worried. He doesn't have enough money for a vet trip, so all he can do is resort to looking up online on what to do. 

Kageyama makes sure Shoyo has plenty of water and food, and lets him sleep on his bed since it's the most comfortable place. After tucking Shoyo in and setting a bowl of water on the bed next to him, Kageyama heads into the living room to research. Hopefully the internet can help him find out what's wrong. 

He's reading about colds for dogs when he hears a noise. It sounded like the water bowl fell off the bed. He knew it was a bad idea putting it up there. Kageyama stands up and grabs a towel, ready to clean up the mess. He is expecting a wet Shoyo and wet bed and floor. 

What he isn't expecting is a naked stranger with firey orange hair to be curled up in his bed. 

Kageyama drops the towel, staring wide eyed. What the _hell_?! Shoyo is gone and in his place is a naked boy? His hair is a familiar color and fluff, and his face is flushed and sickly looking, which can only mean one thing: 

Somehow Shoyo has turned into a person. A very cute person at that. 

"...Shoyo?" Kageyama slowly walks closer. 

The person whines, sounding more animal than human. His eyebrow twitches and he scrunches his face, obviously in discomfort. Kageyama doesn't know what to do. He's still processing exactly what's happening, unable to comprehend the fact that Shoyo is now human. When he hears another whine, Kageyama remembers that there's something more important to worry about. 

He picks up the fallen towel and goes into the bathroom, running cold water over it. Once it's nice and soaked, he brings it back and places it on Shoyo's head. Shoyo relaxes, and Kageyama sighs in relief. He stares at Shoyo's sleeping face for a little while, noticing just how cute he is. His nose is small and eyelashes long. There's even a couple, barely visible freckles on his cheeks. 

Suddenly, there are bronze eyes staring at his own. Kageyama yelps in surprise and flinches backward. Shoyo flinches as well and scrambles to hide under the covers. 

"D-D-Don't look at me!" His voice is weak and hoarse. 

"Are you... Shoyo?" Kageyama asks, slowly approaching the bed.

There's a whine, and a head pops up from the blankets. He nods. "M-My name is actually Hinata Shoyou. So you got it right. Heheh..." He smiles softly. 

"So I... I named you Shoyo, and your name is Shoyou. Never mind that, how are you a human?!" 

Shoyou slumps into the bed, obviously tired. He sighs. "I'm a shapeshifter." 

"You're a dog that can turn into a human?" Kageyama is flabbergasted. 

"No, I'm a human that can turn into a dog." 

"Then why were you living homeless as a dog?" 

Shoyou flinches and frowns. If he still had dog ears, they'd be drooping. "Before I... I tell you my story, can you tell me your name? It's been two weeks of living with you and I never heard your name." 

Kageyama gets onto the bed and sits, Shoyou scooching closer on instinct. "I'm Kageyama Tobio." 

"Kageyama... Tobio." Shoyou smiles. "Pretty." 

Kageyama blushes and turns away, clearing his throat. "Anyway... go on with your story." 

Shoyou nods, breathing deeply to prepare himself. "Well, I used to have a home and a family. My younger sister Natsu is also a shifter. We lived a happy life with our mom. But then word got out that there were shifters in the neighborhood. They found us and came for us. They... they took Natsu. She was only six." 

Shoyou's eyes start watering, but he still continues. "Mom told me to run. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Being a dog, I could fit in small places and hide, so that's what I did. I hid until the next day, then I went home. But no one was there. Mom was gone, Natsu was gone. The house was torn up, ransacked, and nothing of value was left in one piece. I had nowhere to go, no one to go to. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I shifted and ran out of there. I started living on the streets as a dog, since it was easier to get food that way." 

Shoyou sighs and leans against Kageyama's shoulder. "It's been two years since then, I think. I didn't even know I could turn back." 

Kageyama tenses up at the physical contact, but doesn't push Shoyou off. "Do you... know where your family is now?" 

Shoyou shakes his head. "No. I searched for them for months, sneaking around to gather information. But it was useless. They're gone, and I'll never be able to find them." 

The tears start to fall and Kageyama panics. He wipes Shoyou's face, doing the best he can to comfort him. Kageyama isn't one who's good at dealing with emotions, especially not someone else's emotions. His initial instinct is to run away, but he stays for Shoyou. He pats his head awkwardly, not knowing what to do and not knowing how Shoyou will react. He doesn't expect Shoyou to tackle him into a hug, though.

"Y-you're the first person to really care about me." Shoyou sobs. "Th-there was an o-old man who fed me, but he didn't show affection."

He's hiccupping in the middle of his sentences, and his face is red, snotty, and honestly ugly. Kageyama doesn't care, though. For some reason, his chest is heavy and all he wants to do is hold this boy tightly and never let go. He has no idea what it means, so he ignores it for now. 

"You're the first animal to show me affection." Kageyama tells him. "So I guess we're the same." 

Shoyou sniffles and looks up at Kageyama. "Y-You're not going to kick me out now, right? I can change into a dog again if you'd prefer that! I'll be a good boy, and act like a normal pet, just please don't leave me!" He cries again, but doesn't lose eye contact. 

Kageyama blushes and feels his face contort into a series of emotions. He definitely doesn't want to get rid of Shoyou, but he felt it would be rude to keep him as a dog. Kageyama's gut feeling was telling him to take care of Shoyou as a human but keep him a secret. He doesn't want the people Shoyou talked about to come find him. 

"I won't kick you out. You can... stay as a human if you want. I'll take care of you." Kageyama says. 

Shoyou's eyes widen and sparkle at the news, and he's grinning from ear to ear. 

"Yay!! Thank you, Kageyama, you're the best!" 

Shoyou throws himself onto Kageyama and licks his cheek. Kageyama's face heats up considerably and he instinctively pushes him off. After realizing what he did, Shoyou panics. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I've been a dog for so long, it just came natural." He pulls the covers up and hides his face. 

Kageyama hadn't moved. His brain has shorted out, and his face is steaming. A very cute, naked boy just licked his face and he has no idea how to handle that. He's going through a crisis, wondering if he's more gay than bi right now. 

"It's... okay." Kageyama manages to say. 

Shoyou sighs in relief. "I'm sorry." He says again. "You're so nice, Kageyama. Your face is so scary but you're actually nice." 

"Haah?" Kageyama glares at him. "My face isn't scary." 

Shoyou yelps and jumps back. "Right there! You're making a scary face!" He then flattens his hair and scrunches his face. "Like this!" 

Kageyama's eye twitches and he grabs Shoyou's head, roughly rubbing it. "You brat. I do not look like that." 

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry!" Shoyou manages to escape Kageyama's grasp by falling backwards, the blanket coming off of him as well. 

Both of their faces turn bright red when Shoyou's 'Little Shoyou' is revealed. Kageyama covers his eyes and looks away, while Shoyou scrambles to put the blanket back over himself. 

"...maybe you should put something on." 

"Yeah, that'd be better." 

~~..~~

Three days later Shoyou is all better. He even has his own wardrobe now. Kageyama says he doesn't mind if Shoyou stays as a human or a dog, so Shoyou chose to stay human. However, he sometimes turns into a dog when he wants to cuddle, or when he wants to go outside. Both of them are worried that if Shoyou shows his face outside, someone might recognize him and take him. 

They regularly take walks together, but Shoyou is always a dog when they do. Kageyama no longer buys specific food for Shoyou since he eats with him now. That means having to buy extra food to feed two, and Kageyama isn't that good of a cook. Shoyou appreciates anything he cooks, though. 

Currently, Shoyou is asleep on the couch. He had just eaten a big meal, and immediately passed out afterwards. In some aspects, he still is a dog. Kageyama is sat next to him, his lap serving as a pillow. Shoyou's drooling on him, which is disgusting, but Kageyama doesn't dare to move. He's sleeping cutely and peacefully, and Kageyama doesn't want to disturb that. 

However, it is disturbed anyway when someone knocks on the door. Kageyama jumps, pushing Shoyou off of him. Shoyou whines and rubs his eyes, looking up. 

"Shit!" Kageyama whisper-yells. "I forgot they were coming over to study! Quick, turn into a dog!" 

Shoyou is confused, but obeys anyway. He runs into the bedroom and changes while Kageyama composes himself enough to answer the door. 

When he finally opens it, he's greeted by two people. His classmates, teammates, and friends: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima(even though Tsukishima is a jerk). Yamaguchi smiles and waves. 

"I honestly forgot you were coming here." Kageyama admits as he lets them inside. 

"Of course you would. That small brain of yours can't remember anything to do with studying." Tsukishima snickers. 

Kageyama glares at him, but doesn't want to fight. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asks. 

"Yes. Do you have any-" 

"Arf!" 

Kageyama flinches and sighs. He didn't tell Shoyou to hide, so it's his own fault. 

"What the hell?" Tsukishima looks down the hall. "You have a dog?" 

Shoyou appears and Yamaguchi squeals. "Oh my god, he's adorable! Come here, boy~" 

Kageyama watches as Shoyou bounds up to Yamaguchi, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Yamaguchi kneels and pets Shoyou. He scratches him behind his ears.  

"What's his name?" 

"Shoyo... I found him a little while ago and kept him." Kageyama says. 

"I thought all animals hate you." Tsukishima bends down slightly to get a closer look at Shoyou. 

He reaches a hand out, causing Shoyou to look up. They're all startled when Shoyou yelps loudly as if in pain and sprints away, hiding in Kageyama's room. Tsukishima blinks. 

"Guess he doesn't like you, Tsukki." Yamaguchi teases him.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's just study." 

Kageyama frowns. He's worried, confused as to why Shoyou did that. Tsukishima is a jerk and he gives off bad vibes sometimes, but why did Shoyou act like the world was ending? Kageyama sighs and grabs his bookbag, pulling out his study materials. 

 

Shoyou doesn't come out again until after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leave. Kageyama has to call his name and tell him they were gone in order to get him out. Shoyou comes out wrapped in a blanket, naked after changing. He has tears in his eyes, so Kageyama immediately rushes to him. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kageyama holds him closely. 

"Th-the... the blond one. He l-looks like... one of the men that t-took Natsu." Shoyou stutters as he cries, face buried into Kageyama's chest. 

"Tsukishima? He's a dick, but he'd never do that. It was probably someone else." Kageyama assures him. 

"I know it wasn't him. The man d-didn't have glasses." Shoyou sniffles. "They just... have the same face." 

Kageyama pets Shoyou's head, Shoyou immediately going slack and relaxing. As Shoyou starts to drift into a sleep, Kageyama thinks about what he said. Tsukishima and the man that took Natsu have the same face. That must have been scary for Shoyou when he saw him. He understands why he ran. 

Shoyou starts snoring and Kageyama scoffs. "Dumbass. Don't fall asleep in my arms." 

Because Shoyou is fully asleep, Kageyama lifts him up and carries him to his room. He sets him down on the bed and covers him with a blanket. Seeing Shoyou act like that today makes him want to protect him. He won't let anything bad happen to him. These feelings he's experiencing may be confusing, but he knows for sure that he doesn't want Shoyou to ever leave. 

~~.~~

It's one of those nights where they take a late walk. Kageyama likes the night; there's less people around and the temperature is cooler. Shoyou also likes taking late walks. There's much more things to smell and explore under the cover of night. Plus, the breeze feels nice. 

Kageyama stops walking and lets Shoyou sniff a bush, burying his nose in the branches. His head jerks and he comes back out with a lizard in his mouth, looking up at Kageyama triumphantly. 

"That's gross." Kageyama grimaces, and Shoyou seems to grin. 

He's too focused on Shoyou, so Kageyama doesn't see the man walking towards them until it's too late. Their shoulders collide, and Kageyama is even knocked back slightly from the force. 

"Hey, watch where you're going, jerk." Kageyama says on impulse. 

The man stops and turns to face him. He's wearing a hood over his face, so the only thing Kageyama cam see is his tan skin. He's big, and definitely muscled. 

"Hah? You're the one that's in the middle of the sidewalk." His voice is deep. 

"You could have gone around me, idiot." Kageyama turns his body to completely face the man, standing up straight. 

The man takes a step forward, and Kageyama can see his eyes. They're glaring daggers at him. Kageyama returns the gaze. 

"Listen here, punk. You better back the fuck off before I break your windpipe." He threatens.

Suddenly, there's a growl, and Shoyou lunges. He clamps his teeth down onto the man's ankle, sinking them in deep. The man howls in pain and shakes his leg. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Kageyama doesn't know what to do. Should he grab Shoyou and run? Should he punch the man in his face, grab Shoyou, then run? Shoyou growls loudly and bites harder, but the man manages to kick him off. Shoyou lands on the cement with a pained yelp, startling Kageyama. He scoops Shoyou up while the man is distracted by his injured ankle, and makes a quick getaway. 

Once safe at home, Kageyama puts Shoyou down and starts checking for injuries. 

"What were you thinking?! He could have seriously hurt you, even killed you!" Kageyama yells. 

Shoyou whines and steps back. He starts to change, so Kageyama looks away. He's watched him change once, and it was very weird and honestly kinda gross, so he'd rather not see it again. Kageyama feels a hand grab his shirt, so he knows it's safe to turn around. Shoyou is naked, but that doesn't matter right now. 

"He was going to hurt you. I had to do something." Shoyou says softly, eyes lowered. "Are you... angry?" 

Kageyama notices the tears in his eyes and he hugs him. "Dumbass. You got yourself hurt because of your actions." 

Kageyama wants to squeeze him, but that will hurt him more. Instead, he nuzzles into Shoyou's neck. "I'd rather him hurt me than you." 

Kageyama hears Shoyou inhale sharply, then he's squeezing him and crying onto his shoulder. "That was s-so scary. I thought... I thought he was going to hurt you." Shoyou sniffles. 

Kageyama doesn't care that they're not even out of the doorway yet. He doesn't care that Shoyou is naked, doesn't care that there's tears and snot covering his shoulder. He only cares about Shoyou and his feelings and wellbeing. 

"You scared the shit out of me when you attacked him. What if he had hit you on the head?" Kageyama tangles his fingers in Shoyou's hair. "I don't want to lose you." 

"K-Kageyama..." Shoyou pulls away and stares into dark blue eyes. "I love you." He says, more tears spilling. "I love you, I love you so much." 

Shoyou tackles Kageyama to the ground, squeezing him tightly. "I love you I love you I love you." He sobs. 

Kageyama's heart is seriously going to explode. Shoyou loves him. Shoyou loves him and it took a traumatic event for him to confess. A traumatic event that could have left Shoyou dead. 

Kageyama wraps his arms around Shoyou. "I... love you too. Shoyou, I love you." 

The words come out of his mouth and he's instantly more relaxed. He hadn't realized how painful it is keeping that inside. He feels like he can fly if he wants to. His heart is already flying, though, and nothing can pull it down. 

Shoyou hiccups and pushes himself up. "R-Really?" 

Kageyama nods. "I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you even before I knew you were human. Is that weird?" 

Shoyou shakes his head and grins, wiping his eyes. "I'm so happy. Kageyama!!" He hugs him once more, nuzzling his chest.  

Kageyama smiles softly and pushes him up. Before Shoyou can say anything, he brings their lips together for a short kiss. When he pulls away, Shoyou is staring. His entire face is bright red, even his ears. 

"Crap, sorry, I should have asked you fir-" Shoyou interrupts by kissing him. 

Kageyama is startled slightly, but quickly kisses back. He holds Shoyou close, caressing him. Shoyou squeaks then hums, shifting into a more comfortable position. It's then that Kageyama remembers that Shoyou is still very naked. He gently pushes Shoyou off, blushing. 

"Go... put some clothes on." Kageyama tells him, shielding his eyes. 

Shoyou whines, but gets up anyway. Kageyama also gets up, taking off his jacket. He hangs it up, takes off his shoes, then heads into the living room. He sits on the couch, waiting for Shoyou. Honestly, he's hoping they can continue where they left off, but with more clothes on this time. Kageyama's heart is not ready for naked kissing. 

Hearing footsteps, Kageyama turns to see Shoyou. His breath is immediately taken away and he almost chokes. Shoyou is wearing Kageyama's 'Setter Soul' shirt, so of course it's way too big. He's not wearing shorts either, just a pair of paw printed boxers. It suits him, since he can turn into a dog. 

Shoyou has the cutest blush on his face as he approaches Kageyama, crawling next to him on the couch. He curls up at his side, wrapping his arms around him. Nuzzling into his chest, Shoyou exhales, closing his eyes. 

Kageyama threw his head back, biting his hand to stop himself from making an embarrassing noise. Shoyou is properly snuggling him for the first time as a human. It's much different than when he's a dog, but it's even better. Kageyama composes himself enough to wrap an arm around Shoyou's waist. He sees a smile appear on Shoyou's face, and without realizing it, Kageyama smiles too. 

He loves this boy so much. He can list a hundred reasons why he loves him, but he'll never admit it. That's way too sappy for him. Apparently, though, cuddling on the couch after dark while he wears your shirt isn't too sappy. 

Whatever. He loves it. He loves Shoyou. He wants to spend the rest of his life with him. He also wants to find Shoyou's sister and mother. Shoyou would be so happy, and a happy Shoyou is a happy Kageyama. 

He'll start searching for Shoyou's family tomorrow. In the mean time, there's an adorable, cuddly, sleepy puppy waiting to be spoiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a sequel about Kageyama looking for Hinata's family. Should I? I won't write it if people don't want it, so I'll need some feedback! 
> 
> Enjoyed? Leave kudos or a comment? They make my day~


End file.
